


he's not my type...but you are

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Kara is awkward and I love her, SuperCorp, faking dating for like 2 minutes, james is season 1 james back when I actually liked him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: You know the situation where the girl pretends to be dating someone else so a guy won't talk to her/ask her out? That only works if the guy and the fake partner don't know each other.Or Lena pretends Kara is her girlfriend, not knowing that James and Kara know each other.





	he's not my type...but you are

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the summary made sense. This is based on [this](http://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/184080432382/let-me-tell-you-about-the-time-i-accidentally-got) tumblr post. After I read it, I couldn't stop thinking supercorp.

“Oh my God, it’s her.”

Kara looks around, already knowing who James is talking about before she even sees her. It’s the same pretty girl he hasn’t stopped talking about who shares his photography class. For the last three weeks she’s been telling him to just ask her out and every day he says he will, only to tell her after class he has chickened out.

She catches sight of the brunette he’s pointing to just as she walks into the café on campus and she freezes, it’s the same girl who’s in her physics class, the same girl she finds herself staring at more often than she should be while the professor is talking.

_ Lena Luthor. _

It’s a good thing she’s a genius or else she’d be failing.

But that’s not what’s important right now, what’s important is the next words that come out of James’s mouth.

“Should I go in there and ask her out?”

“Ah…sure,” Kara falters, a feeling settling in her stomach that she doesn’t like. It’s stupid to be jealous, she’s spoken to Lena exactly once before, and that was to ask her for a pen even though she already had one tucked away in her bag.

She’d noticed Lena the first day of class, and every day since then.

All she knows is she’s smart, the only person in the class that’s ahead of Kara, she’s drop dead gorgeous, and she has a smile that Kara would do anything to see again.

And now she knows she takes photography too.

James grins. “Wish me luck,” he says before he walks into the café himself. She shouldn’t be annoyed at him, he’s allowed to talk to Lena if he wants and he doesn’t even know that Kara herself likes her too.

Plus, he’s had a rough time since his break up with Lucy, so he deserves a chance at happiness too.

Kara just wishes he didn’t like the same girl she does.

Kara can see through the window, sees James talking to her. He must say something right because he leads them both to a table and they sit opposite each other.

She can see Lena’s face from where she’s standing, watch as she smiles at something James says. 

She looks away, she doesn’t want to see them anymore. Her eyes fall to the counter inside the café, filled with lots of delicious looking food. She’d told Alex she’d try to eat healthier, because her diet really is terrible but she deserves this right now, a distraction and something sweet to squash the unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kara follows the smell into the café and orders a hot chocolate and a delicious looking sticky bun. She turns once she’s gotten her food, wondering if she should go back outside to wait for James or find a seat and eat in here.

In here is much warmer.

She glances around the room, looking for an empty table and her eyes fall on Lena instead.

And she’s…waving at her?

Lena’s motioning her over, a big smile on her face, and Kara is powerless to do anything but walk towards her.

James turns towards her too and she sees the same confusion that’s no doubt on her face, mirrored on his too.

“Hi, darling, I was wondering when you were going to show up,” Lena says as Kara stops at the edge of their table and then Kara almost trips over even though she’s standing still when Lena stands and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “Just go with it,” Lena whispers as she pulls away, a slight pleading look in her eyes before she’s smiling again as she takes her seat.

“Sorry I interrupted,” Lena says, turning back to James. “What were you saying?”

Kara wonders what on earth James may have said to her for Lena to react this way. He’s a good guy, she’s known him since the beginning of high school and knows he wouldn’t have said anything rude or disrespectful to her. But if he has, she’ll definitely be having words with him.

“I…ahhh…” It’s James’s turn to stumble over his words, just unsure as Kara about this whole situation. “Never mind. I’ve actually got to go. I’ll see you in class?”

He’s up and gone before Kara can even really react. Should she follow him? Make sure he’s okay? Because he must be embarrassed, it’s clear that Lena just used her to get out of talking to James, it was just unfortunate that Lena had chosen someone that James knew.

Well, unfortunate for James, but not for Kara, because her cheek still tingles from where Lena had kissed her and now Lena’s smiling at her and she feels bad for James but she also doesn’t want to waste this opportunity to talk to Lena.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Lena says, once James is well and truly out of earshot. “I could tell he wanted to ask me out and then I saw you and this.” She motions between the two of them. “Was easier than dealing with that.”

Kara definitely understands being in this sort of situation, where someone likes her and she doesn’t like them back. And then when they do ask her out, she has to turn them down. She still remembers the look in both Winn and James’s eyes when she’d done it to them.

“Why were you going to turn him down?” Kara finds herself asking, despite herself. She doesn’t mean to, she should just take the win because it means she still has a chance if she could ever get up the courage to ask her out.

“He’s not my type.”

“He’s not your type? He seemed like a pretty great guy.” Kara needs to stop talking, now. But she’s also a good friend and she wants to know why Lena had felt the need to pretend to have a girlfriend to get out of James asking her out.

“He did seem like a pretty decent guy. But he’s also a  _ guy _ .”

“Oh.” Kara feels her cheeks heat. “So you…umm…you like…girls?” She really needs to just stop talking, leave, and hope she can salvage whatever relationship they may have later because right now, she’s doing her best in making sure that Lena will never what to talk to here again.

Why does she get so tongue-tied around pretty girls? She blames Alex, her sister is worse than her.

(And she also just blames girls for being pretty, especially the one who’s in front of her now, watching her with clear amusement on her face).

“I do. Do you?”

“Yes,” Kara squeaks.

“That’s good to know.”

Kara’s pretty sure her cheeks have never been this red before and she didn’t even know her heart could beat this fast.

“I am really sorry about before,” Lena says, her mouth losing the smirk to form a softer smile. “Can I buy you a drink or something to make up for it?”

For the first time ever, Kara wishes she didn’t have food currently in her hands.

“Oh.” Lena’s smile falters, coming to the same realisation as Kara. “Sit with me then?” Lena asks, gesturing to James’s vacated seat. She should go after him, make sure he’s alright. But also Lena has this hopeful look on her face that Kara finds she can’t say no to.

Kara takes the seat, unsure what to do now besides start eating her food. What does one even say in this situation?

“You’re Kara, right?”

Kara wants to hit herself, of course introductions are the first step.

“You know my name?”

Lena blushes this time, a pretty red colour spreading high across her cheeks. Kara looks back down at her food to stop herself from staring.

“You’re the pretty girl who’s almost beating me in physics, of course I know your name.”

Lena thinks she’s pretty?? And she’s into girls! Kara’s not sure she can handle finding out those two facts so close together. She thinks she may pass out.

She takes a sip of her hot chocolate to try and calm herself down. The liquid is still hot enough that it burns her tongue but that surprisingly helps.

“I guess I can admit too that I know your name is Lena then.”

Lena laughs, and it’s quiet but the sound makes Kara feel light, even more so because she is the one who caused it. Wow, she really is in trouble.

“Can you also admit that last week when you asked to borrow a pen, you already had one in your bag then?”

Kara’s eyes widen. She should never be allowed to talk to girls, she only seems to embarrass herself, more so in front of this one. “You knew about that?”

Lena smiles. “I thought it was cute.” Lena takes a sip of her own drink and Kara watches as Lena’s tongue darts out to catch a drip that sits on her lip. The unpleasant feeling from before is entirely gone as something different settles in Kara’s stomach instead. “So, tell me about yourself?”

They sit there for a couple of hours, long enough that Kara misses a lecture that she’d forgotten about. They only have to leave because Lena has one she can’t miss.

Kara feels a bit guilty about missing her lecture and a lot guilty about James (she’s going to have to go and find him now, make sure he’s okay) but she doesn’t regret talking to Lena, not even a little.

She’s smart, just like Kara already knew, but she’s also funny and passionate and a little bit dorky and Kara finds herself falling even more for her when Lena gives her another smile as they clean up their trash.

And then Kara lets the question out that she’s been dying to ask since she walked into her first physics lecture and saw the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen, even if she’s still afraid the answer may be no. “Do you want to get a drink with me sometime?”

“Didn’t we just have a drink together?”

‘Or we could have dinner or…watch a movie or…” Kara finds herself faltering. She thought Lena had wanted her to ask her out but what if she’s read this entire situation wrong?

“Relax.” A warm hand on here arm stops her talking immediately. “A drink or dinner or a movie sounds good, as long as it’s with you.”

“Really?” Kara asks, too surprised to say anything more.

“How about dinner tomorrow night?”

Kara feels dizzy, can only nod. Apparently she’s used up all her words.

“It’s a date.”

Kara beams, finding her words again. “It’s a date.”

(Kara eventually has to tell Lena about the fact that she and James know each other, which leads to a lot of adorable blushing when Lena realises what that actually means.

Kara just kisses her and does her best to make Lena forget about the entire situation.

It works.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
